


In-Faye-nza

by lemoncrystals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncrystals/pseuds/lemoncrystals
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak's daughter, Faye, falls ill, worrying Hordak as he is unsure of what to do while Entrapta's mama instincts kick in.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	In-Faye-nza

There was a gentle buzz as Entrapta hummed to herself, mask flipped over her face, a soldering iron in hand. Small sparks were flying as she sat at her work station, the iron pressing into crevices that needed to be melded. She was so focused on her work that she didn’t hear the doors behind her slide open with a hiss. Her humming was interrupted when she felt a tug on a strand of her hair. She placed her soldering iron down before flipping up her mask and looking at the source of the tug. She looked from side to side before eventually looking down at her young daughter, Faye, a strand of her hair in hand. Entrapta couldn’t help but smile and spoke up.

“Well, hello there, sweet pea!” However, Entrapta’s smile slowly faded away as she noticed the look on her daughter’s face. Her eyes were glossy and her normally sun-kissed skin was a tad paler--her fingers were limply wrapped around the small strand of hair as she looked up at her. Entrapta hummed a bit before asking quietly.

“Sweet pea, are you okay?” She rose from her work station and knelt in front of the pale toddler, examining the sickly features on her face. Faye shook her head before she emitted a small cough. Entrapta pulled off her gloves, keeping her eyes on Faye, before her bare hands laid against her cheeks.

“You feel warmer than usual. A fever, possibly?” She hummed to herself before Faye interrupted with another cough.

“And a cough.” Entrapta placed a finger to her chin before carefully grabbing ahold of Faye, holding her close to her chest as she brought her over to the examining table. She laid her against the cold surface before turning her back as she gathered her supplies. She slid her gloves back on and flipped her mask over her face, slowly approaching Faye, digital thermometer and cotton swab in hand and hair. She gently pulled back on Faye’s ear as she inserted the digital thermometer into the canal. Faye whimpered slightly while Entrapta shushed her, looking over the thermometer’s window. There was a small beep that caused Entrapta to pull the thermometer out and examined the results--the numbers 102.6 blinked before her. Entrapta clicked her tongue in disappointment before she set the thermometer off to the side and gently cupped her daughter’s face. She pushed her thumb against the tip of Faye’s nose as tendril of hair grasping a cotton swab entered her nasal cavity. Faye began to whine with discomfort as Entrapta attempted to soothe her with soft shushes.

“Give mama a second. I just need a sample.” She pulled the cotton swab from her nostril and slipped it into a test tube that she held off to the side with a tendril of hair. She helped Faye sit up as she whipped out a stethoscope and adjusted the ear pieces. She pressed the diaphragm into her upper back, listening carefully to a harsh crackling noise as her daughter attempted to breathe. Entrapta pulled away, flipping up her mask and removing the earpieces--she took out her recorder and brought it close to her face.

“Faye log, number...73. Or was it 74? No, definitely 73. Faye seems to be exhibiting symptoms of what appears to be the flu with a high fever of 102.6, a pallor complexion, dry cough accompanied with some wheezing. I was not aware that the flu virus has been coming around--if so, I would like for proper hand hygiene to be practiced and enforced as well as the sanitation of the general areas of the Fright Zone.” She raised the test tube and turned her back on her daughter, still continuing to talk into the recorder.

“I have received a mucus sample from Faye and will be testing for any strands of type A, B, and C.” She began to hum to herself as she inserted the test tube into a port before allowing her hair quickly type into the keyboard, her hands pushing several buttons alongside it. Faye hung her legs over the table, slowly swinging them as she watched her mother hunched over the computer, orbs of light flashing across the screen. She continued to cough as the doors slid open once again, Hordak entering the room. Hordak took notice of the coughing child before his attention went over to Entrapta. He cleared his throat before speaking up.

“Entrapta, why is our daughter making this strange noise?” Entrapta raised a finger before exclaiming “aha!” as she pulled away from the screen, a pad in her lavender tendrils.

“Ah, hello Hordak. Faye here has influenza, type A. A quick swab from her nasal cavity presented the proteins, hemagglutinin and neuraminidase, which are only prevalent in cases of influenza. It is also type A due to the strands. You see, type A is single-stranded while type B and C are--” Entrapta was interrupted by another coughing episode from Faye. Hordak raised an eyebrow before speaking up once more.

“Entrapta, what does that all mean?” Entrapta had approached her daughter, pulling her close to her chest and stroking the top of her head gently.

“It just means that Faye is sick. She has a fever of 102.6 and has been coughing. I am unaware of any other symptoms present but with the data that just came up, she definitely has the flu.” Faye coughed again and huddled into her mother’s chest as she began to sniffle.

“Sick?” Hordak uttered with much confusion as he peered down at his pale daughter. Entrapta nodded before looking back at him.

“Are you aware of any Horde soldiers that are experiencing symptoms of the flu? If they do, most likely it is going around and will need to be dealt with in order to ensure Faye’s recovery. We will need to enforce hand hygiene in order to prevent any more spreading of the virus and sanitize areas of the Fright Zone that Faye has or will come in contact to.” Hordak swallowed the lump in the back of his throat as he approached the pair, gently laying a hand on Faye’s head. He looked back at Entrapta as he quietly uttered.

“Will she be okay?” He felt a tightness in his chest as he looked down at his daughter who was audibly wheezing and sniffling.

“Oh, she’ll be fine! She just needs to rest up, drink plenty of fluids, and if need be, administer acetaminophen if the fever continues to persist.” She continued to pet Faye’s head before carefully lifting her into her arms and holding her close to her chest. Her thumb ran over Faye’s arm as she began to shiver slightly.

“Aw, my poor sweet pea.” She pressed a kiss to her hot forehead and looked up at Hordak.

“I will be accompanying Faye while she recovers from this, which means that I will be taking a break from our projects. In the meantime, I will be staying in her chambers as to keep an eye on her fever as well as if any other symptoms arise. So, if you need me, you know where I am.” She flashed a small grin before walking out with Faye, softly cooing as the doors shut behind her. Hordak pressed his back against the examining table before muttering to himself, “sick.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a multi-chapter kind of ordeal, depending on how I feel about it. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. I'm a sucker for family fluff especially with Mama Bear Entrapta and Nervous Dad Hordak.


End file.
